


Obey Me

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Beta We Die Like An Overused Pen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Bratty Goro, Smutty Domestic AU, Soft Serious Top Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro comes home from a long day at work and Akira rails him into the mattress. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blake and Memi who kinda sorta requested this?? They absolutely encouraged it.

Goro was barely one step through the door before Akira was on him. Not on top of him, that would come a little later, but most certainly close enough to share breath, to cup his face, and slide his lips over Goro's half-cocked smile.

"Honey, I'm home," Goro said, his tone low and only slightly edged with his usual scathing amusement. He knew how much Akira loved that sharp tongue and all the ways it could be enjoyed. He also knew the greeting was something of a joke between them, a long-standing habit they greedily maintained.

Akira hummed as he closed his eyes and whispered, "Welcome home."

Goro dropped his briefcase and took hold of Akira's narrow waist. Picking up on the hint, Akira canted his hips forward until their thighs pressed together and they could feel each other's lengths through their pants. Akira's was more overt; dressed only in drawstring sweatpants and boxers as opposed to Goro's dress pants and boxer-briefs, but Goro refused to react to this delightful fact. That was exactly what Akira wanted, after all.

"They kept you pretty late tonight. You must be tired." Akira ran his hands along the collar of Goro's tan trench coat, glancing up at Goro beneath his lashes. There wasn't too great a difference in their heights, but Akira liked to play it up here and there, knowing how much Goro liked it.

"I wouldn't say no to a little lie down," Goro admitted, standing still as Akira unbuttoned his coat and slowly untied the cloth belt cinching the waist shut.

Akira hooked two fingers into Goro's belt and pulled him close, narrowing the little distance that separated them. He kept his dark gray gaze locked onto Goro's brighter eyes as he undid the clasp of Goro's belt and slid it through the cloth loops holding it in place. Goro shivered at the sensation of leather slowly gliding over his body, then bit his lip to hold himself steady. No, not yet. Akira would have to _work_ for a moan.

Akira removed Goro's dress shirt next, undoing the small, pearly buttons with ease. Such was the wonder of his long, dexterous fingers whose skill Goro often enjoyed.

 _Now_ Goro shivered, just once, and only a little. Akira's fingers were a most infuriating source of relief and release, a fact that Akira knew all too well.

"Let's get you off your feet, yeah?" Akira said, running his hands up Goro's bare chest. His touch left streaks of warmth behind like a trail of cinders.

It didn't take them long to get to the bedroom. Akira pushed Goro lightly onto the bed and crawled after him, settling his weight down over Goro's crotch. He pushed Goro's shirt off his shoulders and drew out his arms from the sleeves, one at a time.

"Be sure to fold it," Goro said, raising his arms over his head and curling his fingers into the sheets. He couldn't _stand_ wrinkles or creases in his work clothes.

Akira laughed in a low, warm huff, more like a hum than anything. The sound, as always, sent a ripple of warmth through Goro's body, like a thread of flame coursing his veins.

"As you wish," Akira murmured. 

Goro bit his lip. How could Akira sound so obedient _and_ defiant at the same time? His words said one thing, but his tone put up a fight. Goro loved it, loved fighting it, savoring it, challenging it--loved the boy who did it, too.

Akira took his time removing Goro's clothes and folding them with care. He caught Goro's eye and pouty expression, and responded to it with a wink. "Just doin' like you asked," he said.

"Do you have to be so _slow_?"

"Thought you liked it when I take my time," Akira replied. He got undressed next, slowly, teasingly, and dropped his clothes in a heap on the floor. He turned back to Goro with a smile.

Goro suppressed a whine as Akira unzipped his slacks and pulled them inch by tortuously slow inch down his thighs. He kicked them off, impatient, his pout becoming a scowl.

Akira drew back with a chuckle. "Take it easy, babe," he said, stroking Goro's knees. "We got all evening to set you right."

"Stop talking and get going, then."

Akira smirked and slid his hands higher, lightly skimming Goro's thighs with the tips of his fingers. Then, with his usual flawless precision, Akira curled one hand around Goro's hip to hold him to the bed. The other moved between Goro's legs, stroking the front of his boxer-briefs and the hard cock beneath.

Goro's eyes fluttered shut. The fire in his nerves bloomed into a wider, warmer burn. As Akira added the gentle glide of the very tips of his nails, Goro's hips jerked up fast in a shaky stutter. " _More_! Touch me, 'kira--touch me!"

Without delay, Akira slipped his thumb under one of the leg bands of Goro's briefs and stroked him from the base of his cock to the smooth, soft skin beneath. Over and over he did this, until Goro began to pant and whine.

Before Goro could ask, Akira pulled his boxer-briefs down with a fast tug. He tossed them aside and took Goro's cock in hand, stroking it to a fully hard length. His pace was fast, merciless--just how Goro loved it.

"Kiss me," Goro growled, "I wanna taste you."

Akira stretched out next to Goro, gripped his chin in his free hand, and silenced Goro's whines with a hard, heavy kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Goro's mouth, taking advantage of the boy's moan to occupy the new space. When he finally pulled back to give Goro space to breathe, Goro was panting helplessly.

But it wasn't enough.

" _More_." Goro turned on his side and slid his knee between Akira's legs, pinning him to the bed and holding him clcose. He cupped Akira's balls and massaged them in light, quick circles, moving up to his cock and stroking the head fast enough to make Akira hiss.

" _Fuck_. Go easy."

"No." Goro surged forward and licked Akira's lips. "Condoms and lube are in the nightstand. Get them."

With a quick kiss and a light bite, Akira slid his body over Goro's to reach the drawer he needed. He settled his knees on either side of Goro's thighs and set the lube on his flat lightly toned stomach. "Hold onto that for me," he said.

Goro rolled his eyes and didn't move his hands.

Grinning, Akira tore open the crinkly foil and flicked the empty package at Goro's face.

Goro narrowed his eyes. "Don't make a mess," he scolded.

"Don't worry," Akira purred, sliding the condom in place, pinching it at the tip to leave enough room. "I'm only gonna make a mess outta you."

"You better."

Akira popped open the lube and coated his fingers with it until they were slick and dripping. He prepped Goro quickly--they both liked a little touch of pain with their pleasure--and stroked Goro's cock until it was slick and smooth.

" _Now_ \--now, now, _do it_ ," Goro panted, sliding himself up and down Akira's fingers. "Fuck me, 'kira, fuck me-- _now_."

His voice drifted off with a cry as Akira thrust forward, hard and deep, filling Goro with his cock. Goro dug his fingers into Akira's hips, scratching his way across his ribs until he gripped his narrow, pale back. Akira's pace kept a ruthless beat, moving fast and fierce, each thrust pushing Goro further up the bed. Once he could reach it, Akira gripped the headboard and used it as leverage to thrust harder, faster. Moaning wordlessly, Goro pressed his knees to his chest, allowing Akira to reach deeper, deeper, then--

"There! There, right there, don't stop!"

"Found that sweet spot, huh?" Akira hummed. His breathing was soft, labored, a total contrast to Goro's loud, throaty moans. Akira continued to thrust hard into Goro's prostate, until the boy beneath him was positively writhing with pure ecstasy.

Akira reached down and gripped Goro's cock in his fist, circling the tip and slit with his thumb. "You getting close, babe?"

" _Harder_! Earn it from me."

"Always."

It was the promise that took Goro's breath away--Akira fucking him into the mattress just made it harder to catch his breath. Goro tilted his head back and slid his eyes shut. Beat after beat of his heart sent a wave of bliss through his body, pooling between his legs and thrumming in his cock. Akira's girth and length, the on and off pressure on his prostate, and the slick sound of Akira's body against his drove all other thoughts from Goro's mind. All he could focus on was here, was now, on Akira ravishing him with a vicious tenderness, holding Goro captive in his mercy.

Goro moaned at the thought and scratched Akira's back hard enough to draw blood. "I come first. Make me--make me--"

"Shh. I got you." Akira stroked Goro fast, every now and then circling his swollen, sensitive head with his thumb, smearing the beads of pre-come. Goro thrust up into Akira's fist again, and again, _again_ , until--

"Ah-- _Akira_!" Goro screamed his love's name as he came in long, thick bursts on his and Akira's stomach. Akira followed shortly after, the only evidence being his hushed groan, parted lips, and slow, lazy thrusts.

Goro gave Akira a half minute to compose himself before he ran his fingers across his stomach and brought them to Akira's lips. "Taste me."

Akira flicked his tongue across Goro's fingers, licking him clean. "It's my turn later," he said, sucking Goro's fingers into his mouth.

Goro pressed his fingers down hard on Akira's tongue so he had no choice but to taste leather beneath the come. "We'll see," he said, in a dark, promising tone that they both knew meant, _Yes, gladly._


End file.
